


Unexpected Ways

by Lalyys



Category: Naruto
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Friendship, Other Characters - Freeform, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-13 15:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3386231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalyys/pseuds/Lalyys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El decía que no la necesitaba, le estorbaba. Ella decía que no le soportaba, le odiaba. Y, sin embargo, no podían dejar de encontrarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Así que, esta fue mi primer historia y tiene ya sus años; por favor sean amables. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :D

Las mañanas solían comenzar con un brillante sol y una cálida brisa en Konoha. Sin embargo, aquella fue la excepción; había amanecido con un fuerte viento frío y una lluvia que parecía no querer detenerse. El clima bajaba los ánimos de los aldeanos, de los cuales algunos ni siquiera encontraban fuerzas para levantarse y hacer sus actividades diarias.

Sakura Haruno, ninja médico de la aldea, no tenía esa posibilidad. Aquel día comenzaba su trabajo en el hospital. Su maestra, Tsunade, había hecho de ella la segunda mejor médico de la villa, y un trabajo en el hospital era un gran honor. No se podía permitir faltar y decepcionar a su sensei.

Se revolvió varias veces en la cama, y con un último gruñido se puso de pie. Con paso cansino se dirigió al baño, se duchó y se vistió. Como toda chica ordenada, había dejado las medicinas y otras cosas que necesitaría para el hospital preparadas en la mesa desde la noche anterior. También había preparado de antemano sus armas ninjas, ya que nunca se estaba seguro de si las necesitaría.

Tomó todo eso y se plantó delante del espejo. Le sonrió a su imagen. Ya no era la niñita débil y estúpida que había sido antes. Ahora, a sus diecisiete años, ya era una mujer hermosa y desarrollada. Su cuerpo, debido a los entrenamientos ninja, era esbelto y atlético. Había dejado crecer su cabello rosado casi hasta la cintura otra vez, como cuando era pequeña. Para su trabajo en el hospital, llevaba una blusa blanca, que se adhería a sus cuervas, y una pollera negra, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con un short debajo de ésta. Seguía usando las botas negras, y en su bolso llevaba los guantes negros que usaba en combate.

Bajó a la cocina de su casa, se sirvió una taza de café y se sentó a la mesa. Hacía dos años que se había mudado a su propio departamento, para no estorbar a sus padres —aunque ellos le habían asegurado que no era molestia en lo absoluto, y que los podía visitar tantas veces como quisiera—. El lugar era amplio, con muebles de caoba oscura y paredes de un inmaculado color blanco. En el recibidor había un sillón de terciopelo rojo, frente a una pequeña mesa ratona de vidrio. Los baños y habitaciones, por otra parte, tenían paredes celestes y verdes, respectivamente. Terminó de tomarse una segunda taza de café, para darse ánimos, tomó el paraguas y salió a la calle. Estaba desolada. 'Estúpida lluvia, y yo tengo que salir a trabajar', se mofó. Aunque le gustaba el frío y la lluvia, eso no significaba que quisiese ir al hospital toda mojada. Apresuró el paso.

Mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar. Por fin, luego de que casi toda la aldea le hablase y le hiciese entender, había aceptado que Sasuke no volvería, que sus caminos se habían separado irremediablemente aquella tarde en el hospital, cuando él y Naruto se habían lanzado el uno contra el otro, con sus técnicas más poderosas, dispuestos a matarse. Ella había tratado de detenerlos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que había tenido suerte —y ellos también— de que apareciese Kakashi y los separase. Sintió pena por su sensei. Seguramente se había sentido decepcionado de sus alumnos, a quienes él les había enseñado en su primera clase que ayudar a sus amigos era más importante que nada.

Durante mucho tiempo, no había hecho más que llorar por la forma en la que la había dejado tirada en esa banca la fatídica noche en que partió definitivamente, y le dio mil vueltas al asunto de que le hubiese dado las gracias antes de noquearla. Se había sumido en la tristeza y soledad, y luego había cargado a Naruto con una promesa que ahora parecía imposible de cumplir. Sólo ahora se daba cuenta de que, mientras ella sólo lloriqueaba y pensaba en si misma, Naruto había cargado con la culpa de no haber traído a Sasuke como le había prometido. Y se daba cuenta ahora porque Sai se lo había dicho: 'Naruto ha llevado en sus hombros esa promesa por mucho tiempo y creo que piensa llevarla por el resto de su vida. No se qué le hayas dicho, pero creo que ya es suficiente. Se siente como una maldición. Sasuke causa a Naruto mucho dolor, pero tu también se lo causas'. Había tratado de quitarle ese peso a su mejor amigo, pero el chico no lo hacía sólo por ella, lo hacía por él también. Como para Sakura Sasuke era el amor de su vida, para Naruto era el hermano que nunca había tenido. Y el Uchiha había traicionado la confianza de ambos chicos, dejándolos solos. Pero no estaban solos. Tenían a sus amigos, y mas que nada se tenían entre ellos. Sakura y Naruto compartían algunas cosas, pero el amor que los unía con Sasuke era una de las más fuertes.

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Sasuke se había ido. Sakura ya no quería ser la molesta que necesitaba que la protegieran adonde quiera que fueran, y por eso fue a pedirle a la Hokage Tsunade que la entrenase. Y la mujer no sólo la había convertido en la segunda mejor ninja medico, sino que le había heredado su fuerza inhumana, que ahora la hacía una de las kunoichis más fuertes de la aldea. También Naruto había cambiado. Desde su viaje con Jiraiya no sólo había vuelto mucho más fuerte, sino que había madurado. Seguía siendo algo torpe y Sakura se veían en la obligación de golpearlo cada dos por tres, pero se daba cuenta de que el chico había crecido. La huida de Sasuke los había cambiado a todos.

Un enorme paraguas negro con dos figuras bajo él llamó la atención de la kunoichi pelirrosa. Creyó reconocerlos, ese atuendo naranja sólo podía pertenecer a…

—¡Sakura-chan! —el grito del rubio inundó la calle, mientras alzaba la mano y corría a saludarla.

Cuando estuvo cerca, alzó las manos para abrazarla, pero Sakura dio un paso al frente, alzó el puño y descargó su ira en la cabeza rubia de su amigo.

—¡¿Por qué gritas?! ¡Baka! —lo regañó, mientras el rubio se sobaba la cabeza con los ojos llorosos.

—Sakura-chan, ¿por qué siempre me golpeas?

—Porque tú siempre gritas. Hola, Sai —saludó, volviéndose al pelinegro.

—Hola, fea.

La chica se limitó a gruñir. En cualquier otro momento lo hubiese golpeado también, y no se hubiese sentido arrepentida en lo más mínimo, pero aquel día llevaba prisa y no quería perder tiempo dejando lesionado al Anbu. Le dirigió una mirada helada al chico y los esquivó para seguir su camino.

—¡Sakura-chan, espera! —oyó que gritaba el rubio, y luego corría hasta alcanzarla. Sai caminó al lado de Naruto, quien le espetó— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamar fea a Sakura-chan, dobe? Ella es hermosa.

—Es fea —contestó Sai, como si fuera lo más obvio.

—Ya cállense los dos, y tu Sai no hables, ni que fueras la gran cosa.

Naruto se lanzó a reír escandalosamente, y la kunoichi sonrió malvadamente. Si no lo podía golpear, al menos le podía enseñar quién manda. Sai la miró un segundo y luego puso su sonrisa falsa, esa que le había ganado un puñetazo de Sakura cuando se conocieron.

Siguieron caminando en silencio, hasta que divisaron el hospital. El lugar era grande, con una cerca a unos diez metros de la entrada. Las paredes exteriores eran beiges con bordes rojos, y por dentro todo el lugar era color perla. En la puerta, se detuvieron.

—Bueno, Sakura-chan, el dobe y yo iremos a entrenar. ¿Quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros cuando salgas? —preguntó, esperanzado.

'Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian', pensó la pelirrosa, y una era el amor casi obsesivo que tenía Naruto con el ramen.

—Sólo si tú pagas la cuenta. Hasta luego, chicos.

—Nos vemos, fea.

—Te vendremos a buscar, Sakura-chan.

La chica levantó la mano a modo de saludo y entró en el hospital. La recepcionista le sonrió y la kunoichi le devolvió la sonrisa. Se dirigió al primer cuarto para hacer la rutinaria ronda matutina de control de los pacientes. En el tercer cuarto se encontró con Hinata.

—Hola, Hinata-chan.

—Ho…Hola, Sakura-chan —le contestó la ojiperla, con su acostumbrada timidez. Bajó un poco la cabeza, lo que hizo que sus cabellos azulados le taparan un poco los ojos.

—¿Me acompañas a hacer las rondas? —le preguntó Sakura, para sacarla de sus pensamientos.

—Cla…Claro —replicó, y juntas se dirigieron al siguiente paciente.

Así revisaron cada habitación, y luego hicieron el informe. Ese día no habían ido mucho médicos debido al clima, lo que molestaba a la ojijade. Sólo era lluvia, y los pacientes no podían esperar a que los atendieran sólo porque caía un poco de agua. Suspiró hondo para calmarse. Hacía algún tiempo, su inner había desaparecido, lo que era bueno y malo en partes iguales. Bueno, porque ya no la picaba con estupideces sobre Sasuke y su físico perfecto; malo, porque a veces le servía para controlar ese temperamento de mil demonios que tenía.

Haciendo lo que le gustaba, pronto se le pasó el tiempo, y le llegó la hora de salir de trabajar.

—¿Vienes a comer conmigo, Hinata-chan? —La Hyuga le sonrió, y Sakura pensó en molestarla un poco. Sonrió con picardía y agregó—: Iremos con Sai… y con Naruto.

Sus palabras, para su gusto, tuvieron un efecto instantáneo: el rostro de la peliazul se tiño completamente de rojo. '¿Y de verdad se piensa que nadie se da cuenta?', pensó Sakura, con una gotita en la cabeza. Y la verdad era que sólo Naruto desconocía los sentimientos de Hinata.

—¿Con…con Naruto…kun? —preguntó, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

Sakura iba a contestar, pero cierto rubio las interrumpió.

—¡Sakura-chan! ¡Hinata! —corrió hacia ellas, saludando con la mano.

Un aura oscura rodeó a Sakura, mientras aparecía un tic en su ojo derecho y cerraba el puño. Naruto solo llegó hasta ellas para inmediatamente salir volando por el puñetazo que le propinó Sakura. Cayó a varios metros, porque la chica no había usado toda su fuerza. Caminó hacia él, rígida, y lo tomó de la campera.

—¡¿Qué te dije a la mañana de gritar?! ¡Baka, baka, baka! —le gritó, acompañando cada palabra con una sacudida. La cabeza de Naruto había caído hacia atrás y una línea de sangre le caía por la nariz.

Sai y Hinata se habían resguardado tras un árbol, y los miraban con una gota en la cabeza, como si estuviesen locos.

—Fea, si no lo dejas, no nos pagará la comida.

El rostro de la kunoichi se movió lentamente hacia Sai, casi mecánicamente, y soltó al rubio, solo para dirigirse al pelinegro. Él le sonrió, sin percatarse de que la peliazul repentinamente había desaparecido de su lado. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo notó, era tarde.

—¡Que no soy fea! ¡Shannaro! —y descargó toda la fuerza del puño en el suelo.

Sai salió volando a metros de distancia y Sakura permaneció de pie, justo en medio de un suelo hecho pedazos.

—¿Sa…Sakura-chan?

La nombrada se volvió hacia Hinata, que la miraba con cuidado. Sakura sonrió con suficiencia, cerrando los ojos, y se sacudió las manos. El chico Kyubi ya se había puesto de pie y se encontraba a un lado de la Hyuga. Sakura caminó hacia ella, ignorando los escombros que había dejado.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron a Ichiraku ramen y cada uno pidió un tazón. Luego de un rato apareció Sai, quien tuvo buen cuidado de sentarse en la esquina opuesta a la pelirrosa, quien le sonrió con inocencia fingida.

—¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? Hoy le gané al teme en una batalla —le comentó el Uzumaki con emoción. La chica se limitó a asentir, con la boca llena de comida.

—Me detuve porque parecía que te morías, Naruto —aclaró Sai, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte del rubio.

—¡No mientas, teme, te detuviste porque mi odama rasengan casi te vuela la cabeza! De todas formas, aún me falta entrenar más.

—¿Por qué? Tu eres el… el ninja más fuerte… de la aldea… Naruto-kun —lo animó la ojiperla, jugando con sus dedos, al haber terminado su ramen.

—¡Eso no es suficiente, Hinata! —le dijo el rubio, y de pronto se puso serio— Tengo que ser más fuerte si quiero traer a Sasuke-baka.

Ese nombre hizo que tres cabezas se giraran hacia la pelirrosa, cuyo rostro estaba oscuro. Es cierto que había aceptado que Sasuke no volvería, pero eso no significaba que no quisiese tenerlo con ellos otra vez, ni que no lo siguiese queriendo tal y como antes. Incluso Sai se daba cuenta de que ese tema era delicado para ella, y se apresuró a cambiar de tema haciendo un pequeño resumen de la batalla con Naruto, aunque Sakura no comentó ni prestó atención alguna.

Aun era débil, se dijo, lo suficientemente débil para haber perdido contra Sasuke cada vez que se lo había topado, lo suficientemente inútil como para no haber podido ayudar en nada, lo suficientemente estúpida para no haber podido traerlo a la aldea donde pertenecía. Apretó los puños. Entrenaría más también ella, lo haría hasta caer del agotamiento, hasta que sus músculos se resintiesen y ya no pudiese moverlos. Entrenaría hasta que fuera verdaderamente fuerte.

Como si lo hubiese invocado con la mente, Kakashi apareció con una nube de humo. Vestía su acostumbrado traje de Jounin, con la máscara oscura tapándole casi la mitad del rostro —su frente y ojo izquierdo eran tapados por la bandana: solo su ojo derecho estaba a la vista—.

—Hola, chicos —Se apoyó en la pared, curvó el único ojo visible (lo que significaba que estaba sonriendo) y alzó una mano. En la otra traía 'El paraíso del coqueteo'.

—Kakashi-sensei —respondieron las dos kunoichis y Sai.

—¡Kakashi-sensei, aún está leyendo esos libros pervertidos! —exclamó Naruto, y quiso tomar el pequeño tomo, pero Kakashi lo hizo desaparecer en su bolsillo con demasiada rapidez, lo que hizo que el chico cerrase los ojos y le frunciese el ceño— No voy a invitarlo a comer ramen si no me lo da.

Kakashi rió y se sentó entre sus dos ex-alumnos. Ya no era su maestro, pero siempre los consideraría sus alumnos, y ellos siempre le buscarían como sensei y guía, como amigo y consejero.

—Les iba a ofrecer ir a entrenar mañana. Tengo el día libre y hace mucho que no entrenamos juntos.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente. Eso le iba como anillo al dedo. Cualquiera pensaría que el peligris le había leído la mente. Les dijo que los vería en el puente de siempre a las ocho y, elevando la mano y cerrando el ojo a modo de saludo otra vez, desapareció en una nube de humo, tal y como había llegado.

La chica Haruno se levantó.

—Voy a casa a descansar. Hasta mañana, chicos.

—¡Espera, Sakura-chan! Pago la cuenta y te acompaño.

—Yo la acompañaré, Naruto. Quédate con Hinata. —lo detuvo Sai, poniéndose de pie.

El rubio lo observó con desconfianza, pero al final terminó por ceder.

—Bien, pero mucho cuidado con Sakura-chan, ¿escuchaste, teme? O te volveré a hacer comer el polvo.

Sakura y Sai se despidieron y se encaminaron a la casa de la kunoichi. Caminaron en silencio, hasta que la chica le soltó:

—¿Lo hiciste adrede?

—¿Qué cosa?

—Dejar a Naruto a solas con Hinata —dijo, como si fuera obvio.

—Hacen una linda pareja…—Sakura sonrió, contenta de que su amigo también los viese así, pero…—, o la harían si Naruto tuviese pene.

—¡Sai!

El grito fue irremediablemente acompañado por otro golpe, lo que dejó a Sai parejo, con un chichón a cada lado de su cabeza. El pelinegro puso cara de cachorro apaleado, lo que consiguió aplacar un poquitito la furia de su amiga, así que lo invitó a pasar a su casa y a sentarse en el sofá. Le tiró una bolsa de hielo desde la cocina, mientras ella se dirigía al baño para darse una ducha larga y revitalizante. Casi una hora después salió del baño y se encontró al pelinegro sentado en el sillón allí donde lo había dejado, muy quieto, con la bolsa en la cabeza. Hablaron un rato y luego Sai se despidió, diciendo que tenía que ir a ver a la Hokage. Ya era de tarde, por lo que, al no tener nada mejor que hacer, se fue a dormir.

  

* * *

 

 —Vamos a necesitar a alguien para que cure a Kakuzu, y para que restaure a Hidan —comentó un hombre de cabellos naranjas a los hombres que lo rodeaban. Una mujer permanecía de pie tras él, en silencio.

—¿Para qué quieres revivir al tacaño y al religioso, Líder-sama? —preguntó un hombre más joven, de largo cabello rubio— ¡Al menos eso ha conseguido cerrarle la boca al maldito!

—¡Cierra la puta boca, ateo de mierda! ¡Recibirás tu castigo, Jashin-sama te castigará! ¡Tomará tu cuerpo y lo despedazará, y luego se beberá tu asquerosa sangre! —lanzó un bufido molesto— ¡Ah, como duele esta mierda!

—Cállate, Hidan. Suficiente tengo con buscarte a alguien para que reconstruya tu cuerpo, así ya no nos sirves de nada.

—¡Tu eres otro puto ateo, me importa una puta mierda lo que digas! ¡Yo no necesito a nadie para que me ayude!

El líder lo observó un segundo como sopesando sus palabras, y luego se volvió hacia dos hombres. El primero era el más alto, de piel azul y facciones semejantes a las de un tiburón. En la espalda cargaba una gran espada cubierta de vendas. El segundo era un poco más bajo, y su largo cabello oscuro estaba atado en una coleta. Sus ojos eran de un profundo color negro, y su expresión no revelaba nada.

—Itachi, Kisame, han corrido rumores de que Tsunade-hime, ahora Hokage, tiene una aprendiz.

Kisame e Itachi intercambiaron una rápida mirada.

—Quiero que vayan a Konoha y la busquen. No quiero que nadie,  _absolutamente nadie_ , sepa que están ahí.

—¿Y cómo vamos a saber quién es? —preguntó Kisame

—Solo tienen que rondar un poco la torre del Hokage, y ella aparecerá sola. No se confundan, seguramente allí se encontrarán con la mano derecha de Tsunade. Tráiganme a su aprendiz.

Uchiha y Hoshigaki asintieron casi imperceptiblemente y desaparecieron. El hombre de cabellos naranjas se volvió.

—Quiero que se queden aquí con ellos. Si Kakuzu reacciona, me avisan —le echó una mirada helada a Hidan—. Y no quiero oír sus estupideces.

Pain y la mujer salieron. Los Akatsukis sonrieron malévolamente. Hidan, el más escandaloso de la organización —y quien en algún momento los había importunado a todos, juntos o por separado, con su amado Dios Jashin—, se encontraba ahora sin brazos y piernas, completamente a su merced. El religiosos los miró con los ojos muy abiertos, y solo consiguió abrir la boca cuando todos se tiraron sobre él y usaron sus propios métodos para callarlo, tal y como había pedido el Líder. Después de todo, Pain nunca había especificado cómo lo tenían que callar, y los compañeros de Hidan se aprovecharían de eso al máximo.

 

* * *

 

Konoha no amaneció con lluvia aquel día, pero las nubes negras del día anterior aún estaban sobre sus cabezas. Sakura verdaderamente quería quedarse aquel día acostada. No tenía que ir al hospital y le pareció que Naruto y Kakashi se podían arreglar bastante bien sin ella. Gruñó y se dio vuelta en la cama. ¿Para qué había aceptado aquel entrenamiento? Sabía que su sensei se sentía solo, y buscaba en ellos un poco de cariño, que estaban más que dispuestos a darle, pero, ¿acaso su cariño no podía esperar un poco? Al menos hasta las doce, o doce y media. Luego ya vería como se las arreglaba con el peligris. Una sonrisa de disculpa, una excusa totalmente absurda y tal vez una invitación a almorzar con ellos bastaría para apaciguar el genio del ninja copia. Con todo eso en la cabeza, se tapó con las mantas hasta la coronilla y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero al parecer no iba a conseguirlo.

—Fea, ¡Ey, fea! ¿Te pensabas quedar durmiendo todo el día?

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en su sien, al mismo tiempo que por su cabeza pasaban todos los insultos que se sabía dirigidos a su compañero de equipo. Ella ya estaba más que lista para volver al suave y tranquilo mundo de sus sueños, y tenía que venir él a arruinarlo todo.

—Vete de mi casa, Sai.

—No hasta que te levantes. Naruto me mandó por ti.

La kunoichi lanzó un grito de molestia y desesperación, al tiempo que tomaba su cabeza con las manos. Se puso de pie y en diez minutos salía de la ducha vestida con su ropa de entrenamiento.

—¿Quieres algo para desayunar? —El chico asintió, con brillo en sus ojos negros—. Que no se te haga costumbre, ¿me oíste? Como te vuelva a ver en mi casa, haré gelatina con tus huesos.

Desayunaron en silencio. Sai no era un chico muy locuaz y de todas formas Sakura agradecía el silencio. No tenían nada de que hablar. Cada vez que el pelinegro abría la boca y le dirigía la palabra —bueno, tal vez no siempre, pero casi siempre— era para decir algo que, aunque fuese inconsciente de ello, era desubicado, y lo hacía ganarse un puñetazo de su compañera.

La chica Haruno aprovechó el momento para pensar un poco sobre si misma. Debía dejar de autocompadecerse. ¡Vamos! Era cierto que había sido una niña llorona e inútil, que solo era un estorbo para el equipo, pero eso había cambiado. Ahora se cargaba el título de segunda mejor ninja médico de la actualidad, además de su carácter de mil demonios y fuerza de cien hombres, todo cortesía de su querida Tsunade-sama. Esa mujer la había comprendido, acogido y aceptado cuando casi nadie más lo había hecho. Tsunade había visto fortaleza en ella, y por eso la había entrenado con todas sus habilidades. Y el resultado esta allí, a la vista: esa kunoichi, junto a Chiyo-sama, había derrotado a uno de los Akatsukis más poderosos: Akasuna no Sasori, y había logrado sacar el veneno del cuerpo de Kankuro cuando nadie más había logrado hacerlo. No había entrenado en vano. Si había perdido contra Sasuke era a causa de que aún guardaba fuertes sentimientos por el Uchiha, pero no porque fuese débil. Ella no se consideraba a la altura del Sharingan, eso de hecho hubiese sido una terrible estupidez, pero si volvía a cruzarse a Sasuke, supo que opondría batalla. No se dejaría vencer tan fácilmente.

Cuando vio que Sai terminaba de desayunar juntó los platos y salieron a la calle. Aún era temprano, y muchos negociantes recién comenzaban a abrir sus locales. Corría un leve viento frío que se dedicaba cada dos por tres a despeinar a la chica, y luego a volver a peinarla. Pasaron frente a la florería Yamanaka, y Sakura alzó la mano, saludando a la madre de Ino. La mujer le devolvió el gesto y le sonrió cariñosamente.

En el puente solo estaba Naruto, apoyado en la barandilla, con cara de estar muriéndose del aburrimiento —una expresión muy a lo Shikamaru—. Cuando los vio llegar se apresuró a caminar hacia ellos, con una de esas enormes y sinceras sonrisas, que le solían subir el ánimo a cualquiera a quien se las regalase. Miró a Sakura e hizo un puchero.

—¡Sakura-chan, te volviste una tardona! —le reprochó, con cara de cachorro abandonado—. Si es que tuve que mandar al teme a buscarte…

Sakura le dio un puñetazo —uno cariñoso, en el hombro—, y lanzó una carcajada.

—Cállate. Te recuerdo que el tardón eres tú. Solo hoy he venido un poco más tarde, y ha sido porque estaba muy agotada…

—Di la verdad, fea. Pensabas quedarte en tu casa durmiendo.

La kunoichi le lanzó una mirada tan fría que hubiese congelado el mismísimo infierno.

Aunque Sakura se 'había tardado', la verdad es que se sentaron allí y tuvieron que esperar dos horas a que su sensei se apareciese. Como siempre, Naruto y Sakura perdieron la paciencia en pocos minutos y comenzaron a quejarse de que los citase tan temprano y luego llegase tan tarde —Kakashi hacía eso desde que se había formado el equipo siete, y dos años después ellos seguían llegando a la hora pactada, como si tuviesen la mínima esperanza al menos de que un día Hatake cambiaría y llegaría a tiempo—. También, como era costumbre, el peligris apareció en una nube de humo, y trató de excusarse ante las caras indignadas de sus dos alumnos con la típica frase: 'es que me perdí en el camino de la vida…', aunque no pudo terminarla siquiera, porque tanto el rubio como la pelirrosada se adelantaron y le rugieron: '¡No diga que se ha perdido en ningún camino, porque no es cierto!'. Una gotita cayó de la cabeza del shinobi mientras se llevaba la mano a la nuca y cerraba el único ojo, como disculpándose —la misma cara que hacía cada vez que se citaban y él llegaba tarde, es decir,  _siempre_ —.

—Ejem, bueno, ¿tienen ganas de entrenar? —preguntó, para cambiar de tema.

—Creo que yo debo irme —comentó Sai, alejándose un poco, al mismo tiempo que sus dos compañeros decían un fuerte '¡Hai!'

—¿No quieres entrenar con nosotros, baka? —inquirió Naruto, casi con desilusión.

—Quédate, Sai. Aunque tú no hayas sido mi alumno, eres parte del equipo siete, por lo tanto tienes que entrenar con tus camaradas.

Hubo un pequeño lapsus de silencio en el que todos hicieron una mueca disimulada —la de Sai casi ni se notaba—. Curiosamente, por la cabeza de todos pasó exactamente el mismo pensamiento: ' _eres parte del equipo siete_ … como reemplazo de Sasuke'. Nadie lo dijo en voz alta, porque el tema del Uchiha era algo así como un tabú: entre todos los adolescentes se habían puesto de acuerdo en no nombrar al pelinegro; los únicos que tenían 'derecho' a hacerlo eran Sakura y Naruto. Y Kakashi… se sentía bastante avergonzado de si mismo por culpa de ese tema como para sacarlo a colación —además de que si les había propuesto a sus ex-alumnos entrenar era porque echaba en falta el tiempo compartido, y no tenía ningún deseo de amargarles la mañana—.

Sai titubeó un segundo, pero al final volvió sobre sus pasos y se ubicó a la izquierda de la kunoichi.

—Bien —suspiró Kakashi, y se puso de cuclillas. Sus alumnos y Sai se apresuraron a imitarlo, aunque Naruto no soportó mucho esa posición y acabó despatarrado en el suelo, de una manera muy cómica—. Oíd. Lo que vamos a practicar hoy será trabajo en equipo, pero con uno menos, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—¿Cómo que con uno de menos, Kakashi-sensei? —cuestionó la chica pelirrosa.

—Si. Verás, tu serás 'la de menos' —Sakura lo miró con un puchero indignado bastante gracioso, lo que arrancó una risita en el enmascarado—. No te enojes. Lo que pasa es que tú serás la que cuidará los pergaminos.

Todos lo oían con suma atención. Les gustaba entrenar con el ninja copia porque él ya los conocía, y lo hacía muy bien. No los subestimaba; no los trataba con condescendencia. A esas alturas, se podía decir que Kakashi los trataba como iguales.

—Cuidarás esos pergaminos —continuó diciendo, muy seriamente, como si se tratase de una misión real—, pero te enfrentarás a dos de mis clones. Por su parte, Naruto y Sai —se volvió hacia ellos y les clavó su único ojo visible—, cada uno de ustedes peleará con cuatro de mis clones. Pero —añadió, al ver que Naruto ya se ponía de pie para comenzar con el entrenamiento— para cuando terminemos, Sakura no debe tener ni un solo rasguño.

—¡¿Qué?! —se exaltó el rubio, volviéndose de repente a su sensei. Sakura y Sai tampoco parecían muy seguros, por lo que Naruto continuó hablando por los tres—. Ella se tiene que enfrentar a dos de sus clones, sensei. A dos de  _sus_  clones —aclaró, al notar la mueca impasible del jounin—. Es totalmente imposible que salga sin una pelusa.

—Y ahí radica el entrenamiento en equipo, Naruto. Ustedes dos tienen que poder proteger a Sakura aún cuando se enfrenten a cuatro oponentes aceptables cada uno. Recordad que ella es vuestra ninja-médico. Sin ella, la misión corre riesgo de fracaso seguro.

Nadie dijo nada, como asimilando lo que el hombre había dicho. Es cierto que los ninja médico eran muy importantes en el cuerpo de la misión. Pero, ¡cuatro Kakashi's  _cada uno_! El hombre era sumamente humilde al calificarse como 'aceptable'. Si a duras penas podían con el verdadero, ¿como harían para manejar a ocho? Era una locura. Por mucho que se esforzasen, ese entrenamiento era en vano. Jamás derrotarían a semejante número de kakashi's. El rostro pareció descomponérseles a los tres —en Sai casi no se notaba; aún le costaba un poco demostrar sus sentimientos—, porque Kakashi les sonrió, como animándolos.

—Vamos, ¿no se habrán acobardado? Son los mejores ninjas de Konoha. Necesitan este entrenamiento, y si puedo ayudarlos, lo haré. Ahora, ¡quiten esa cara de espanto que tienen y demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces!

—¡Hai! —gritaron, al mismo tiempo.

Corrieron al campo de entrenamiento y se pasaron la tarde entrenando, y sí que había resultado un duro entrenamiento. Naruto había usado varias veces sus Bunshin para que fuesen a rescatar a la pelirrosa, y había funcionado. Sai le había dejado dos leones para ayudarle, ya que la chica se enfrentaba a dos enemigos con el potencial de un genio. No tardó mucho hasta que hizo vibrar el suelo, y luego lo hizo pedazos. Ambos Kakashi's tuvieron que saltar, y allí los interceptaron los leones. Se les treparon a la espalda y les clavaron sus uñas. En la caída, Sakura se impulsó en un Naruto y, reuniendo todo su chakra en sus piernas y pies, le dio una patada a cada uno que los mandó demasiado lejos para la vista de la chica. Pronto oyó dos 'plup', indicando que ambos clones habían desaparecido. A ese sonido le siguieron ocho más, indicando que en el área solo quedaba un Hatake, y era el real.

—Chicos, lo han hecho muy bien. Por supuesto, mis clones no han puesto todo su potencial, ya que esto es solo el principio. Si quieren continuar con el entrenamiento, solo tienen que decirlo y lo haremos.

Los tres menores se despidieron del jounin con una inclinación de la cabeza. Habían acabado demasiado agotados y solo se les pasaba por la cabeza una hermosa ducha fresca —no juntos, ¡por supuesto!—. Ya era de noche, por lo que luego de ducharse, comerían y a dormir. Los chicos saludaron cansinamente a la pelirrosa y se desviaron para ir a sus casas. Y la chica, antes de entrar a su departamento, sonrió. Sentía que ese entrenamiento con Kakashi era lo que necesitaba. Sería la mejor kunoichi de la aldea, y cuando estuviese segura de eso, con Naruto se encargarían de rehacer la vida de Sasuke Uchiha, aun si eso significaba traerlo a la fuerza en un principio


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Así que, esta fue mi primer historia y tiene ya sus años; por favor sean amables. Los comentarios siempre son bien recibidos :D

—Itachi, esto se está volviendo morboso —se quejó Kisame, sentado en un árbol cercano al palacio de la Hokage.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde que el Líder les había encomendado buscar a la aprendiz de Tsunade, y aún revoloteaban por Konoha. El plan de Itachi, por supuesto, era perfecto y estaba saliendo tal cual lo habían pautado. Habían reducido su chakra de forma que ningún fisgón los habían notado, aunque solo de haberlos visto hubiese conocido sus identidades. La capa de Akatsukis era demasiado evidente, y ambos dos formaban parte del Libro Bingo.

Luego de la primer semana, habían notado que además de los Anbu, la mujer que respondía al nombre de Shizune y la misma Tsunade, había una persona que pasaba por ahí casi tarde de por medio. Se trataba de una muchacha de exóticos cabellos rosas que ayudaba de vez en cuando a la Hokage. Decidieron seguir a la chica, conocer sus costumbres, y luego de otra ardua y aburrida semana, habían concluido que estaban seguros de tener a la persona indicada.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —preguntó el Uchiha, observando la calle. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, la chica se aparecería en alrededor de diez minutos.

—¿Que por qué lo digo? ¡Vamos! La seguimos hasta cuando vuelve a su casa a comer y dormir. Solo nos falta meternos en su baño a espiarla cuando se ducha.

Itachi se tensó un segundo, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—Kisame, no te veía tan pederasta.

—No se trata de eso, y lo sabes. Después de todo no fue mi idea seguirla —se burló, para molestar a su compañero. Todo el tiempo que habían pasado como equipo los había acercado lo suficiente para que Kisame considerara la relación que tenía con el pelinegro como 'amistad', lo que le permitía gastarle bromas y salir entero.

—La seguimos para estar prevenidos. ¿O acaso pensaste que le diríamos nuestros planes y ella aceptaría así, sin más?

—Tú no necesitas pedirle nada. Simplemente vas y la raptas.

—¿En qué pensabas cuando la seguíamos? —se enfadó Itachi, mosqueado por la falta de atención del Hoshigaki—. Es la mejor amiga del chico Kyubi. El Líder fue bien claro: nadie debe vernos. Si me pongo a noquear a una chica para raptarla, ¿crees que nadie lo notará? Necesito saber en qué momentos está sola y no hay posibilidad alguna de que la busquen, además del momento que luego nos dará más margen de tiempo para escapar.

—Por algo decían que eras un genio, ¿eh? —se rió su compañero, comprendiendo por fin a qué se debía tanta tardanza. Ya le había molestado bastante que Deidara les enviase una de sus estúpidas 'creaciones de arte', como el mocoso las llamaba, para decirles que el Líder preguntaba por ellos, y que debían apurarse. Y de eso hacía ya nueve días. No se habían vuelto a comunicar, pero estaba seguro de que tan pronto como llegasen a la guarida, el Líder se les echaría encima.

Itachi sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando su predicción se cumplió: por el camino que llevaba a la mansión de la Hokage caminaba la kunoichi, cargando dos grandes pilas de papeles, pareciendo muy cansada. Kisame le susurró al oído, con voz burlona: '¿Quieres que bajemos a ayudarla un poco?', e Itachi le dio un puñetazo que lo hizo caer del árbol. Por suerte, la chica iba tan concentrada que ni se percató del cuerpo del Akatsuki a unos cuantos pasos de ella. El Uchiha puso a funcionar su cabeza; aquel día o el siguiente a mas tardar, si o si, se la tenían que llevar. Tal vez Kakuzu —o lo que quedaba de él— no soportaría más tiempo, y aunque no le preocupaba en lo más mínimo que Hidan muriese o, en su defecto, fuese tan inútil como lo era ahora, sin sus miembros, tal vez el inmortal le sirviese luego para sus planes personales.

 

* * *

           

Sakura entró a la oficina de su maestra de una patada, y casi le revoleó los papeles. Cuando los dejó en la mesa, se dejó caer en una silla. Miró a la Hokage, rodó los ojos y bufó. La mujer mayor dormía plácidamente apoyada sobre sus manos —una de las cuales sostenía una botella vacía de sake—, apretando sus voluptuosos pechos contra el escritorio. Su cabello rubio atado en dos coletas se desparramaba por su espalada y una de las coletas caía por un hombro. Nadie se imaginaría jamás que esa mujer borracha era la Hokage de la villa oculta entre las hojas. Nadie se lo imaginaría jamás, pero era así. La chica Haruno se acercó al escritorio, se aclaró la garganta y susurró:

—¿Tsunade-sama?

—¿Tsunade-sama? —ahora alzó un poco más la voz.

La mujer emitió un sonidito, pero siguió durmiendo. Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la pelirrosada.

—¡Tsunade-sama! —le chilló, cerca del oído.

La Hokage levantó la cabeza y revoleó le botella de sake.

—Estaba haciendo el papeleo, Shizune, el papeleo —murmuró, aun dormida.

—¿Y entonces para qué quería la botella de sake? —se burló su alumna.

Tsunade pareció reconocerla, y reaccionó golpeando brutalmente el escritorio.

—¡Sakura, ya te he dicho que no me molestes cuando estoy trabajando! —le gritó; ahora la vena sobresalía de la cabeza de la rubia. Miró a su alrededor y tomó algunos papeles, sin mirar de qué se trataban— Estaba… descansando la vista, eso es. Pronto llegará Shizune y seguro trae consigo más papeles.

Sakura señaló los dos nuevos pilones y sonrió.

—Esos son los míos, Tsunade-sama.

La mujer los miró con espanto y luego le echó una mirada de hielo a su aprendiz.

—Tráeme a Naruto y a Sai, y deja de enviarme más malditos papeles.

—¡Hai!

Caminó en dirección a la casa de su rubio amigo. Al menos, cuando ya estuviese despierto, la podría ayudar a buscar al pelinegro. Entró en su departamento cuidadosamente, ignorando el desorden en el que se encontraba. Llegó a al habitación del rubio y contuvo un chillido. Toda la ropa del chico estaba desperdigada por el suelo, donde también había varios potes de ramen instantáneo. Su bandana estaba en la mesita de luz, sobre la cual había un vaso caído. El chico dormía a pierna suelta, con todas las sábanas revueltas, abrazando a una almohada y susurrando incoherencias. Cuando Sakura se acercó, logró captar algo de lo que el chico decía.

—Sakura-chan, yo te protegeré… mmm, si, te protegeré… no te preocupes —hizo una mueca graciosa, como poniendo los labios hacia fuera, para dar un beso— dame un beso, Sakura-chan…

Las manos de la chica fueron a parar a los tobillos del Uzumaki, y sin la menor suavidad, lo arrojó contra la pared —si, no tenía mucha paciencia—. El chico Kyubi se puso de pie de un salto, haciendo una pose que pretendía ser de defensa.

—¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?... —observó a su amiga y logró reconocerla— ¡Sakura-chan! Has venido a despertarme… —dijo, con los ojitos húmedos y una expresión de enorme alegría.

—No te creas. He venido a buscarte para que me ayudes a buscar a Sai, que se los tengo que llevar a Tsunade-sama.

—¿Y qué quiere la vieja?

Eso le ganó otro golpe molesto por parte de la kunoichi.

—Deja de llamarla vieja. Venga, ayúdame a buscar a Sai.

Naruto se cambió y salió con ella a la calle. Ni él parecía avergonzado porque la chica lo hubiese pillado en pijama, ni ella parecía estarlo por haberlo visto en esas pintas. Eran demasiado cercanos, y la timidez no iba con ellos. Mientras buscaban a su compañero se pusieron a hablar y recordar los viejos tiempos, como solían hacer cuando estaban solos. Los recuerdos del equipo siete solo se mantenían intactos gracias a esas charlas, que les hacían bien a ambos; los hacían reír tranquilamente y sentirse mas cercanos el uno del otro.

Luego de media hora encontraron al chico sentado en el suelo del campo de entrenamiento, inclinado hacia adelante. Al parecer pintaba algo. Se acercaron, y Sakura se inclinó sobre su hombro.

—Hola, Sai.

Él, sin volverse ni dejar de pintar lo que parecía un hermoso bosque con una cascada, le respondió:

—Hola, fea.

La pelirrosa se irguió abruptamente, con los ojos en blanco. El aire cálido le despeinó el cabello. Miró a su alrededor. Allí habían entrenado tantas veces… Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke y ella. Recordó su primera 'misión', en la que Kakashi les había hecho robarle dos cascabeles. No lo había conseguido ninguno de los tres, pero como Naruto había hecho trampa, Kakashi lo había dejado sin almuerzo. La única regla era que ni ella ni Sasuke podían darle de comer al rubio, pero al final lo habían hecho. Cuando el sensei se apareció frente a ellos, estuvieron seguros de que los descalificaría, pero nada de eso había pasado: el Jounin los había aprobado —eran el primer equipo al que aprobaba— y les había dicho una frase que ahora Sakura entendía perfectamente: 'Es cierto que en el mundo del ninja aquellos que no cumplen con las reglas son llamados escoria, pero aquellos que no cuidan a sus amigos son peor que escoria.'.

También les había hecho la misma prueba dos años después, luego de que Naruto entrenase con Jiraiya y ella con Tsunade. Pero habían sorprendido gratamente a Kakashi: no había conseguido atraparlos con ningún truco, le habían demostrado que ninguno de los dos era débil y por fin habían logrado quitarle los cascabeles.

—Teme, la vieja nos quiere ver en su despacho.

Sai asintió, guardó su pintura y lápices en su mochila y los acompañó. Naruto y el pelinegro no pararon de insultarse y molestarse —en realidad quien molestaba a Sai era Naruto, el pelinegro solo respondía con esas cosas que él creía inocentes y en realidad eran insultantes—, pero Sakura continuó perdida en sus pensamientos. Recordó el examen Chunin, en el bosque, cuando Lee había ido en su ayuda y había estado dispuesto a morir por ella. Y luego a Sasuke; esa había sido la primera vez que había visto la faceta más oscura del Uchiha, cuando usó el poder del sello maldito para vencer a los Gennins del Sonido.

Por su cabeza pasó, una vez más, la noche en la que se dirigió al camino por el que se salía de la aldea, suponiendo correctamente que se encontraría allí con Sasuke. Incluso cuando él partía discutieron; Sakura era solo una molestia y no sabía más que llorar. Incluso le había ofrecido ayudarlo con su venganza y si eso no podía hacer, que al menos la llevase con él. Sasuke, como siempre, la despreció y siguió su camino. Como Sakura lo presionó con gritar para dar aviso a la aldea, probablemente el chico se vio en la obligación de noquearla para que lo dejase huir. Pero claro, antes de dejarla en la banca le había susurrado aquel enigmático 'gracias', un gracias que nunca tendría razón de ser, un agradecimiento del cual Sakura jamás conocería la verdadera razón. El camino a la oficina de Tsunade-sama le pareció inusualmente corto, sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos cuando golpearon la puerta y ella los invitó a pasar.

—¡¿Se puede saber por qué han tardado tanto?! —les bramó la Sannin, completamente enfadada.

Sakura se inclinó y estaba por replicar, pero Naruto, con ambas manos entrelazadas en la nuca, se le adelantó.

—No te enojes, abuela. ¿Sabes? No es divertido que te despierten de un sueño para tener que venir hasta aquí. Aunque si eso incluye que te despierte Sakura-chan… —musitó, demasiado bajo para que lo oyese solamente él y su conciencia.

La Hokage gruñó. Nunca jamás lograría cambiar a ese estúpido niño. Aunque, si lo pensaba bien, tampoco quería hacerlo. Le recordaba tanto a Nawaki, su pequeño hermano… Sacudió la cabeza. La líder de la villa no podía descuidar su puesto por preocuparse por sus sentimientos. Para eso tenía momentos privados y a solas. Tomó una pequeña y delgada carpeta roja, y la abrió.

—Sai, Naruto, irán junto con Kakashi y Yamato a Sunagakure. Me informaron que allí han estado deambulando dos Akatsukis. Es peligroso para ellos, como nuestros aliados debemos defenderlos; pero además, Suna está lindando Konoha. Y eso significa que si anduvieron por allí, no tendrán problema en darse una vuelta...

—Por aquí —completó un hombre de cabello castaño, que acababa de entrar en la sala. Se inclinó hacia la Hokage. Sus ojos eran oscuros, y si hacía tal mueca podía, por ejemplo, dejar a Naruto demasiado asustado como para dormir en una semana. Usaba su uniforme de jounin, y a los lados de su rostro llevaba algo así como una máscara.

—¡Capitán Yamato! —exclamaron sorprendidos los más jóvenes, quienes le hicieron una inclinación de cabeza como saludo.

—Hola. Siento llegar tarde, aunque veo que esta vez no fue tanto mi retraso —Todos llevaron la vista a la gran pared de ventanales, de donde provenía la voz. Una estaba abierta, y dejaba ver a Kakashi sentado en el marco, con su usual libro 'Icha Icha' en las manos. Le sonrió a sus alumnos.

—¡Pero, Hokage-sama…! —la llamó Sakura— ¿Por qué no voy yo también a esa misión? Además, Naruto no debería ir. Si son Akatsukis es mejor mantenerlo lejos.

Le molestaba que la dejasen a un lado. Le molestaba… y le dolía. Le dolía porque que hiciesen eso significaba que la consideraban demasiado débil, incluso cuando en su equipo había dos jounin, un Anbu y el shinobi más fuerte que había visto. La consideraban una carga. Bajó la cabeza. 'Hpm, realmente eres… una molestia'. Las palabras frías de Sasuke le dolieron como la primera vez que se las dijo. No soportaba estar allí, no quería.

—Tú no vas porque… —comenzó la Hokage, algo dubitativa. Pero la kunoichi la interrumpió.

—No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama. Lo entiendo perfectamente. Yo… me retiro. Hasta luego.

Inclinó la cabeza y salió sin mirar atrás, sin fijarse en las expresiones pasmadas de los ninjas que había en el cuarto —y del ninja que había fuera, que terminó por entrar por la dichosa ventana y guardó su amado libro—.

—¿Por qué no permitió que Sakura fuese con nosotros? —cuestionó el jounin de cabello claro.

—Porque ella tiene demasiado trabajo en el hospital como para andar de misión. Además, su presencia allí solo lograría distraerlos; y no van a necesitar ninguna clase de jutsu médico. Por otra parte, no debes preocuparte por lo de los Akatsukis, Naruto. Solo quiero que vayan a buscar información. Me han dicho que tienes una buena relación con el Kazekage…

—Gaara —sonrió Naruto—. Si, él es mi amigo.

—Muy bien, él puede proporcionarte toda la información necesaria y serte de ayuda en caso de que lo necesitaras en una batalla. No creo que los Akatsukis vuelvan a la carga contra él sin replanteárselo, aún si tú te encuentras allí. Recuerda que por culpa del Kazekage, o mejor dicho de su rescate, esa organización perdió a uno de los miembros más fuertes, y uno perdió ambos brazos.

—¿Está diciendo que es seguro porque Akatsuki no irá a tratar de secuestrar a Naruto mientras estemos todos juntos, con el Kazekage? —Tsunade asintió.

—Los quiero en la puerta de la villa mañana tan pronto el sol se ponga. Y no se tarden —advirtió, mirando a Kakashi severamente, mientras un aura negra la rodeaba. El jounin sonrió, nada avergonzado—. Bien, eso es todo. Pueden irse.

Kakashi levantó la mano a modo de saludo y desapareció en una nube de humo. Afuera del palacio de la Hokage, Sai y Yamato le anunciaron que debían irse, tenían que resolver algunos asuntos en Anbu. Naruto los despidió con una sonrisa y comenzó a caminar. No se le había pasado por alto la reacción de su amiga; se había percatado de cómo sus ojos se opacaban y bajaba la cabeza, como dolida. Y si ella estaba triste, él también lo estaba. Necesitaba encontrarla y consolarla, pues cuando ella estuviese feliz otra vez, también él lo estaría.

'Mierda, toda esa basura de estar mejorando con el entrenamiento de Kakashi-sensei... ¡Solo me estaba engañando a mi misma! Sigo siendo una carga, el estorbo al que siempre hay que proteger. He querido cambiar eso, pero parece que estoy destinada a ser… una verdadera molestia', pensaba la kunoichi pelirrosada, caminando sin despegar la vista de los dedos de sus pies. Al salir del palacio Hokage había soltado algunas lágrimas, pero éstas habían terminado por congelarse en su rostro. Solo quería ir a su casa y dormir, solo eso… Al día siguiente tenía que ir al hospital, y allí ya no tendría tiempo suficiente como para andar pensando en su debilidad, en lo inútil que era, en que no podía ayudar a su mejor amigo en absolutamente nada.

Pasó por delante de la florería y por el rabillo del ojo captó una larga coleta rubia tras el mostrador.

—Ino —murmuró, entrando a la tienda.

—¡Ah! Hola, Sakura —saludó la rubia, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Sakura corrió a abrazarla. Hacía poco más de dos semanas que su sensei, Asuma Sarutobi, había muerto a manos de dos Akatsukis. La pelirrosa sabía como se sentía; era como perder a un segundo padre. El equipo diez, junto a Naruto, Yamato y Kakashi había vengado su muerte liquidando a ambos asesinos —al inmortal, el tal Hidan, Shikamaru lo había separado de sus miembros y lo había dejado enterrado bajo kilos y kilos de rocas. Probablemente seguía vivo, pero aquello era aún peor que morir: toda la eternidad allí abajo, si luz, sin agua, sin comida—. Ino la abrazó con fuerza y dejó que las lágrimas cayeran por sus mejillas. Era difícil acostumbrarse a que ya no vería a su sensei, que ya no se lo encontraría y hablarían, que ya no entrenarían como antes. Aun le dolía mucho, dos simples semanas no alcanzaban para aplacar el vacío. Suspiró, conteniendo los sollozos, y se separó de su amiga.

—Gracias.

—¿Quieres caminar un rato? —ofreció Sakura. Quería irse a casa y dormir, aún rondaba por su cabeza la misión de Naruto, pero su amiga la necesitaba, y Sakura quería estar allí para ella.

La rubia asintió y salieron juntas a la calle. En el aire flotaban las risas de los comerciantes, de la gente que caminaba y hablaba con su familia y amigos, el sonido de los niños correteándose entre ellos. Se olía un aire de tranquilidad y felicidad, junto con el sabroso aroma de los puestos de comida, invitando a la gente a entrar y probar sus delicias.

—Deberías pasarte algún día por el hospital —comentó Sakura—. Tal vez algún día Hinata, tú y yo tengamos algo de tiempo para hacer algo…

—Pensé que cuando salías del hospital comías con Naruto y Sai —se sorprendió la Yamanaka, observando a su amiga.

Sakura bajó la cabeza. No deseaba hablar de eso con Ino; sus problemas se debían a Sasuke y a Akatsuki, e Ino era la menos indicada por el momento con quien podía desfogar sus penas.

—Si… pero Tsunade-sama los envió a una misión, así que estoy libre por un rato —trató de sonreír, pero más bien le salió una mueca extraña.

—Frente de marquesina, estás ocultándome algo —se burló la rubia, mirando con suspicacia a su compañera.

—Ino cerda, aunque lo hiciera no te lo diría, y no lo hago —contestó Sakura, con una sonrisa perversa. Podía llamarla frentona y todo lo que quisiera, pero la chica no se arriesgaría a herir seriamente a su amiga. No por semejante estupidez.

Ino abrió la boca para replicar, pero un grito la calló y obligó a ambas kunoichis a volverse. Naruto corría hacia ellas, y se detuvo frente a su compañera de equipo.

—Sakura-chan…¿qué pasó… en la oficina de la vieja? —indagó, con voz entrecortada, tratando de recuperar el aliento. Su tez tenía un leve sonrojo, debido a la carrera.

—Nada, Naruto. No tenía por qué preguntar nada. Si Tsunade-sama decidió hacerme a un lado, sus razones tendría.

—Sakura-chan, me alegro de que no te mandara. Imagínate si te sucedía algo… es mejor que te quedes aquí.

Sakura quería cambiar de tema, porque Ino seguí allí parada, pero el comentario de Naruto la sacó de quicio.

—¿Ah, si? ¿Ustedes pueden ir sin problemas, pero yo no? Claro, la débil del equipo. Nadie duda de que ustedes completaran la misión, pero yo podría salir lastimada —terminó, con voz burlona, apretando los puños. Creía que Naruto la consideraba un igual, creía que él la consideraba una fuerte kunoichi. Al parecer no era así.

—No, no, Sakura-chan, no quise decirlo así… —trató de justificarse el rubio, al ver que solo había empeorado la situación.

—¡Oh, claro que quisiste decirlo así! —le gritó la chica, ahora completamente fuera de control— ¡Anda, dilo! ¡Dilo, mierda! Crees que soy una molestia, un estorbo… tal y como Sasuke-kun.

El chico Kyubi se quedó callado. Sakura no solía meter a Sasuke en las conversaciones, a menos que estuviesen los dos solos, y solo era para recordar buenos tiempos. Además, Ino estaba parada allí, con los ojos muy abiertos. No quería seguir hablando de eso, pero tenía que calmar a su amiga primero.

—Claro que no, Sakura-chan. Tú eres una gran kunoichi, pero ellos…

—¡Cállate! Si, ellos son dos malditos Akatsukis, lo se. Pero creía que me considerabas un poco más, que me tenías en cuenta. ¡Pelear con un Akatsuki no puede ser la gran cosa…!

La frase quedó volando en el aire cuando la mano de la Yamanaka se estampó de pleno en la mejilla de su amiga. Todo quedó en silencio. La gente que los rodeaba se calló, los niños se detuvieron, todos parecieron hacer silencio. La cara de la rubia estaba llena de lágrimas, pero se transfiguraba por una mueca de ira.

—¿Pelear con un Akatsuki…no puede ser…la gran cosa? —repitió, con la voz entrecortada, con los dientes muy apretados—. Asuma-sensei murió a manos de uno.

Sakura la miraba en silencio, con los ojos abiertos. También Naruto la miraba, aunque sus ojos estaban tristes y opacos, faltos del brillo que los solía caracterizar. La chica Yamanaka la observó un segundo más, y luego soltó, con voz helada.

—No te me vuelvas a acercar.

Se volvió con rigidez y caminó hacia la florería con pasos grandes, casi zancadas. Atrás habían quedado Sakura y el Uzumaki, estáticos, con la estupefacción pintada en el rostro. Parecía que nadie a su alrededor respiraba, todos atentos a su reacción. El tiempo se había detenido en esa última frase de la rubia: 'Asuma-sensei murió a manos de uno'.

Sakura se volvió lentamente hacia Naruto, y el chico pudo ver como sus ojos se cristalizaban antes de observarla echar a correr. El rubio se quedó unos instantes quieto, como si sus pies estuviesen pegados al piso y no los pudiese levantar. Dirigió su vista en derredor, y automáticamente todos comenzaron a hablar otra vez, regresando a lo que fuese que hacían antes de quedarse mirando a los chicos. No perdió el tiempo y, como si de repente se percatara de dónde estaba, corrió tras su amiga. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para seguirla; ella controlaba excepcionalmente el chakra y lo usaba en sus pies para correr aún más rápido.

Sakura se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. Mientras corría, no se fijaba el rumbo que tomaba. Solo corría, escapando del desastre que acababa de ocasionar. Sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, además, le habían impedido fijarse, hasta que se detuvo por falta de aire. Apoyó una mano en un árbol y recuperó el aliento. Su carrera la había llevado al campo de entrenamiento, y ahora se sostenía de un árbol grueso que había a su lado. Se dejó caer, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Recogió las rodillas y, hundiendo su rostro entre ellas, se largó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿Cómo había podido decir todo eso? Primero había acusado a Naruto de verla como Sasuke, y luego había insultado la memoria de Asuma-sensei diciendo que pelear con unos asesinos rango S era fácil. Se había dejado llevar por la pena y la furia, indudablemente, y eso había alzado por un momento su orgullo hasta límites insospechados. Decía que pelear con un Akatsuki era simple, pero ella había vencido a Sasori con la ayuda de Chiyo-sama, además de que al pelirrojo no le había faltado casi nada para matarlas. Había lastimado a Naruto, aún sabiendo que él se había quedado a su lado siempre, siendo su apoyo incondicional, aun sabiendo que sin él se hubiese derrumbado para nunca levantarse, aún sabiendo que a él le dolía tanto o más que a ella. Aun sabiendo que Naruto se torturaba por no haber logrado cumplir su promesa, a pesar de haber dado todo de si y haber estado a punto de morir. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan fría e insensible como para herir así los sentimientos de sus amigos más cercanos?

—Sakura-chan —la voz suave y dulce del rubio la hizo dar un respingo, y levantó la vista, todavía llorando. Le constaba enfocar las facciones de Naruto puesto que todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos.

El Uzumaki la tomó dulcemente por los hombros y la puso a su altura. Ver esos ojos azules mirándola con cariño y devoción solo hizo que su llanto recrudeciera. No se merecía consuelo alguno; había lastimado cruelmente los sentimientos de sus amigos. Jamás se había sentido peor persona. Pero los brazos fuertes del rubio la rodearon con celo y amor, como si con ese abrazo la protegiese de todo. Y así se sentía Sakura, protegida, querida, comprendida.

—Perdóname, Naruto —susurró, entre sollozos. Sentía que, si no fuese por los brazos del Uzumaki, caería al suelo en cualquier momento.

—Sh, calla, Sakura-chan. No tengo nada que perdonarte. Yo no me di cuenta antes de que te había dolido que la vieja te excluyese de la misión.

—Sólo soy un estorbo; sigo siendo la misma molestia débil de antes…

Naruto la tomó de los hombros y la miró. Su expresión era seria, y sus profundos ojos cielo penetraban los jade de ella.

—Escúchame bien, Sakura-chan. Tú no eres débil. Eres una kunoichi muy fuerte, y tu conocimiento de medicina está por superar al de la vieja. Y tampoco eres una molestia. Lo que pasa, Sakura-chan, es que a todos los que vamos a esa misión nos podría matar que te sucediera algo.

Sakura iba a replicar, pero solo le salió un puchero y se abrazó a Naruto con fuerza. Solo él la podía consolar de esa manera; él, su amigo más cercano, su hermano del alma. Por mucho que amase a Sasuke, no sabía bien que hubiese sido de ella si Naruto no estuviese ahí. Siempre acompañándola, siempre apoyándola. Naruto era parte de su familia así como ella parte de la de él.

Con el paso del tiempo los sollozos se detuvieron, pero entonces recordó a Ino y lanzó un grito de dolor, como si le hubiesen clavado un kunai en medio del pecho.

—No querrá volver a hablarme jamás —se desconsoló la kunoichi, descargando toda la amargura, el dolor y la soledad que la embargaban, sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—No, no es así, Sakura-chan. Ya verás que se dará cuenta de su error e irá a buscarte para disculparse. Creo que hasta puedo decirte que lo hará hoy.

—¿Y si no lo hace, Naruto? ¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

—¿Nunca te ocurre que te enfadas conmigo y me gritas que no quieres verme la cara en lo que te quede de vida? —a duras penas, la pelirrosa sonrió. Eso ocurría con mucha frecuencia, en realidad—. Pero seguimos unidos, ¿no? A pesar de tantas peleas… seguimos queriéndonos. ¿Sabes por qué, Sakura-chan? —ella negó con la cabeza, ávida de conocer la respuesta—. Porque eso le ocurre a dos personas que se quieren muchísimo, como tu y yo. No importa que se griten, que se enfaden, que digan que se odian, no dejarán de mirarse, de buscarse, de encontrarse, de quererse.

Si, la había ayudado, pero que Naruto le dijese eso solo consiguió que llorase más fuerte. ¡Y ella decía que el inmaduro era él! El Uzumaki era, al parecer, mucho más maduro que ella. Al menos no lastimaba a sus amigos y lograba decir lo correcto para consolarlos. Continuaron en esa posición por largo rato, sin moverse, solo teniéndose el uno al otro, apoyándose el uno en el otro. Cuando comenzó a caer la tarde y traer consigo un viento algo frío, Naruto le ofreció ir a Ichiraku ramen. Sakura le agradeció y aceptó con la cabeza, guardándose para si el 'Naruto, el ramen te consuela a ti, no a mi' que le hubiese soltado si hubiese estado enfadada. Aunque el ramen no podía consolarla, una buena comida con su mejor amigo si podía, y al menos disfrutaría de su compañía, tendiendo en cuenta lo mucho que lo extrañaría el tiempo que pasase fuera por esa misión de recolección de información.

Casi en la puerta del local se chocaron con Kakashi, a quien invitaron a unírseles.

—Sakura, ¿has estado llorando? —se preocupó el jounin, al ver los ojos rojos e hinchados de su ex-alumna.

—No se preocupe, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto me ha consolado lo suficiente, solo necesito hablar con Ino.

Kakashi captó que el problema radicaba en la chica, y lo interpretó correctamente como una pelea entre ellas. Aunque quería consolarla, decidió que lo mejor era dejar ese asunto aparte. Para cambiar de tema, quiso sacarse una duda:

—¿Por qué te fuiste así de la oficina de Tsunade-sama?

Tan pronto como hizo la pregunta, se arrepintió. El rostro de la kunoichi se oscureció y bajó la cabeza. Naruto lo miró con reproche, y el sensei se sintió estúpido, siendo reprendido por su alumno. Aquel no era su día, definitivamente.

—Porque sentí que me estaba excluyendo —confesó Sakura. Kakashi era su maestro, o lo había sido, y quería que él la aconsejase. No quería guardar secretos con él como no quería hacerlo con Naruto—. Me sentí despreciada, como si aún fuese débil para acompañarlos en su misión. Me sentí inútil.

—Sakura, siempre fuiste la más inteligente de mis alumnos —dijo el ninja copia, sacándole una sonrisa a la chica y una mueca indignada al chico—. Lo siento, Naruto, pero deberías saber que tu siempre fuiste el más tonto y atolondrado. De todas formas, Sakura, me sorprende que pienses eso. Tú no eres inútil. Si Tsunade-sama no te quiso enviar con nosotros es porque ella sabe que tú serías una distracción.

—¿Por qué una distracción, Kakashi-sensei?

—Te habrás dado cuenta de que el entrenamiento de la otra vez terminó cuando tu venciste a mis clones —la chica, sorprendida, asintió. La verdad era que no le había llevado el apunte a ese tema, con lo alegre que se había sentido de terminar, ni le había prestado atención—. Bueno, lo que pasó fue que Naruto y Sai estuvieron tan pendientes de ti que no ponían la atención necesaria en mis clones para vencerlos, solo para detener sus ataques. En una batalla real, eso podría ser fatal. Mis clones no tenían el objetivo de matarlos, pero si así hubiese sido se podría decir que Naruto y Sai hubiesen estado en franca desventaja, y es probable que hubiesen muerto.

—Está diciéndome que si Tsunade-sama no me envió a esa misión, ¿es para que no los distraiga si ocurre una pelea? —preguntó, con más asombro que enfado.

—En efecto —sonrió el Hatake—. Cualquiera de nosotros cuatro nos distraeríamos si estuviésemos consientes de que estás en peligro. No es que no valore tus habilidades; pero aún así nunca podría tener la cabeza fría mientras tu peleas.

Sakura sonrió, agradeciendo sus palabras. Kakashi le devolvió la sonrisa y se sintió feliz. Sabía que todos los maltratos —por así llamarlos, o desprecios, en todo caso— de Sasuke habían hecho mucha mella en ella. Sakura aún creía lo que él decía como palabra sagrada. Y le alegraba hacerla entender que no solo no era inútil ni débil, sino que lejos de ser una molestia, solo era una distracción debido al cariño que se granjeaba con todos. Incluso Yamato y Sai le habían confesado sentirse tranquilos ahora que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro. 'Te ganas a cualquiera con una de tus miradas de ojos jade y una de esas sonrisas tan tiernas e inocentes, pequeña Sakura', pensó, sonriendo, contemplando en silencio a sus dos ex-alumnos bromear entre ellos y cada tanto a la chica darle puñetazos cariñosos al rubio. Es cierto que todos sus seres queridos habían muerto… pero ahora se daba cuenta de que, con el tiempo, dos nuevas personas se habían abierto un lugar en su corazón, y no eran nadie más que ellos dos. Sonrió. 'Obito, tú me enseñaste el valor de las personas por sobre todas las cosas. Amigo, estoy seguro de que te sentirías orgulloso si supieras lo mucho que quiero a éstos dos'.

Así se pasaron la noche, riendo como hacía mucho que no lo hacían. Aunque Naruto y Sakura no lo sabían, con esa charla amena y con sus divertidas sonrisas conseguían llenar el vacío que había en Kakashi, y él a su vez trataba de hacerlos felices; eran todo lo que le quedaba, todo lo que quería. Ya había perdido a Sasuke y se sentía mal por ello, principalmente porque se sentía responsable de su fracaso como maestro. Pero con ellos era diferente. Con ellos la relación se había estrechado aún más. Si bien era cierto que al principio no había demostrado mucho interés por Naruto, y todavía menos por Sakura, ahora solo ellos le quedaban, y en esos dos años de abandono y dolor, de alguna forma, sus ex-alumnos habían terminado por acercarse y sincerarse a él. No importaba que el equipo siete estuviese deshecho, con un integrante en Kami sabe donde, buscando poder y venganza, con un reemplazo del mismo y con un nuevo capitán, los lazos que habían hecho no se irían jamás. Y Kakashi recién ahora comprendía cuan feliz estaba por este hecho. Cuando Naruto y Kakashi se quedaron vacíos de dinero —Sakura se ofreció a pagar, pero ellos sintieron que eso hubiese disminuido su caballerosidad y se negaron rotundamente— salieron a la calle. La luna, inmensa, se abría paso en el cielo, en medio de los miles y miles de estrellas que le competían el lugar. Corría una brisa suave, que hizo que Sakura se estremeciese.

Los dos hombres acompañaron a la kunoichi a su casa. Ésta, con una sonrisa y un abrazo, los despidió a ambos.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias, Naruto, Sensei. Me han hecho pasar la mejor noche de mi vida. ¿Nos veremos mañana, antes de que salgan a su misión?

—Claro que si, Sakura. Si no vas a despedirnos me sentiré muy triste. Y sospecho que alguien se lo pasará peor —pinchó a Naruto, quien alzo las manos y se desentendió por completo.

Sakura largó una carcajada y entró a su casa deseándoles buenas noches. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Naruto fulminó con la mirada a Kakashi, quien cerró el ojo, levantó la mano y desapareció en un 'puf'. Bueno, se tendría que ir el solo a su casa, solamente acompañado de la nostalgia por el suave peso de su cartera de rana llena de dinero.


End file.
